Contos de Pascoa
by maryhellyp
Summary: Uma carta. Um declaração. Um engano. Uma grande historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Contos de páscoa

Páscoa uma época de paz e harmonia, Hinata estava em um conflito sentimental, ia se declarar ou não ao seu amado? , eis a questão.

Nessa época há um ritual que muitos seguiam nesse período, todas as garotas fazem ovos de páscoa para as pessoas que mais amava.

Assim Hinata passou a noite toda fazendo seus ovos, cada um com formas diferentes, pois, Hinata pensava que todos seus amigos mereciam algo único.

Culinária era seu ponto forte, por isso não teve problema nenhum.

Para Sakura, ela fez ovos em forma de cerejas. Todas estavam em um pequeno saquinho cor de rosa.

Para shino , fez em forma de formiga . Uma formiga enorme no centro . e varias pequenas ao redor.

Para kiba fez um em forma de osso, já pensando em seu animal de estimação que tanto amava. Assim os dois aproveitariam.

Para neji, fez um em forma de kunai , demostranto o guerreiro que é.

Para hanabi , uma pequena flor.

Para tenten, um ovo enorme cheiro de pequenos chocolates.

E por fim para naruto.

Decidiu fazer um em forma de coração, com uma carta falando sobre seus sentimentos.

**Sei que você não me conhece direito, isso realmente não importa? Pelo menos pra mim não. Gosto de você faz uns anos, do seu jeito, do seu sorriso. Não importa o que os outros dizem,**

**Criticam**

**Saiba que sempre te amarei. Do jeito que você é.**

**Será que tenho uma chance? Espero que sim. Se a resposta for sim, me procure. Estarei atrás da escola sentada na praça ao lado da estatua do diretor.**

**Escolhi esse lugar por que sou muito tímida, caso a resposta seja não. Simplesmente não vá. Assim saberei a resposta. Mas quero que saiba independente da resposta. Sempre te amei e te amarei pra sempre.**

**Hinata hyuuga**

Escreveu a carta em um papel rosa, e colocou em dentro do ovo.

* * *

Escola konoha as 9:00 da manha

O dia estava sendo agitado, os alunos estavam em clima de festa parecia que não havia aula naquele dia.

Muitas meninas tentavam dar seus ovos para os garotos mais populares da escola. Estava sendo impossível chegar perto deles. Principalmente de sasuke e naruto.

Hinata decidiu deixar seu pequeno coração na cadeira de Naruto, na hora do recreio. Assim seria mais fácil dele notar em meio de tantos.

Quando os alunos começaram a voltar, cada um foi pro seu lugar. Hinata sentava na primeira fila em frente á professora, já Naruto sentava na ultima cadeira, junto com seu amigo Sasuke.

A aula transcorreu devagar para Hinata, que estava morrendo de vergonha. Por isso não chegou a olhar pra traz.

Estaria ele debochando dela?

Rindo?

Não queria saber naquele momento, assim que a aula terminou, Hinata correu para traz do colégio, seu cantinho, como costumava dizer. Já que ela era a única que ficava lá. Quando não tinha aula e nos horários do recreio.

Percebeu que alguém estava se aproximando, ficando logo vermelha . Assim que olhou percerbeu que não era naruto que estava em pé olhando fixamente pra ela.

-sa...su....ke- kun- disse, logo depois desmaiou.

Deixem reviewns

=)


	2. Chapter 2

**Contos de Páscoa**

**Capitulo dois: Um começo**

Hinata aos poucos foi recuperando a consciência, já conseguia sentir a grama sobre suas costas, úmida, ver Sasuke naquele momento que era pra ser o mais importante de sua vida foi um sonho, ou melhor, um _pesadelo._

Em toda sua vida sasuke sempre fora um _empecilho _em sua vida. Ele sempre a prejudicava quando havia uma oportunidade. Sasuke era filho mais novo dos uchihas, umas das famílias mais tradicionais de konoha junto com os hyuugas . Podia se dizer que cresceram juntos . Em salões de baile , jantares á negócios entre outras formalidades.

Assim deste criança sasuke sempre a chamava de _"pequena", _de uma maneira que parecia mais um apelido do que um elogio.

Hinata se lembrava que com o tempo passou a inventar desculpas, doenças qualquer coisa para não ir a esses tipos de festas, mas, quando seu pai não se convencia ela ia forçada. Aprendeu a se esconder de Sasuke ,se escondia nos cantos ou qualquer lugar que estivesse vazio .Infelizmente ele sempre a achava .

Onde é que ela estivesse lá estava ele , dizendo coisas horríveis.

Sentia a brisa em seu rosto, leve e suave, não queria acordar . Estava com receio de abrir os olhos e ver sasuke de novamente.

Ficou ali , durante um tempo de olhos fechados , sentindo o vento o cheiro das flores do mato. Da relva , não se importava aonde estava , apenas queria acordar e esta na sua cama, e tudo aquilo que aconteceu fosse um sonho.

-Tenho certeza que tinha colocado a carta na bolsa certa, mas, por que sasuke apareceu no lugar de seu enamorado? De alguma forma aquilo era seu pior pesadelo.

Sentiu um cheiro forte demais para ser de mato ou de qualquer flor ali presente, a fragrância era forte, mas suave parecia mais um perfume da mais cara marca francesa feito por encomenda, já havia sentindo aquela fragrância em algum lugar , parecia ser do....

- sei que esta acordada- respondeu uma voz masculina e autoritária, que ela sempre reconhecia em qualquer lugar...

- sasuke - disse abrindo os olhos e logo se sentando, com as penas cruzadas.

- O que está fazendo aqui – disse Hinata, gaguejando, logo, seu rosto estava começado a ficar vermelho. Demonstrando o quanto estava envergonhada.

-Não acredito nessa sua cara de inocente, hina, realmente me surpreendeu com essa carta de criança. Se queria me beijar era só pedir. -Hinata sabia que sasuke a odiava, ele sempre lhe dizia isso, na frente de todos.

Sasuke a tocou no rosto com as mãos , um toque leve. Mas que assustou, ele nunca a tocará daquela á olhou daquele jeito.

Ele a tocou nos lábios com os dedos polegares , no começo foi apenas um toque suave , logo, ele apertou com força e disse:

- Não devia ter escrito aquela carta, pequena - Hinata estava assustada demais para transmitir qualquer reação, nunca o viu daquele jeito, por mais grosseiro que fosse nunca a tocará.

Estavam em um lugar vazio, aonde ninguém ia. Seu medo aumentou quando ele se aproximou e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Seus lábios eram quentes, suave primeiro foi um selinho, logo ele exigiu mais. Com sua língua pediu passagem.

Um beijo exigente era isso que ele queria, mas , ela nunca beijará ninguém em sua vida. Decidiu fazer o que ela fazia , os mesmos movimentos. Talvez assim ele a deixasse em paz logo.

E ia **embora**.Der repente, sasuke á empurrou com força

- Esse não e um ligar apropriado

- Vou embora!

-ainda não pequena.

- O que ainda quer de mim

- Já decidi sobre o que você me propôs.

- não te propus nada

- agora se finge de santa? Isso me deixa mais exitado.

- Deixa de disser coisas impróprias!

- Impróprias? Falar sobre sexo é a coisa mais comum nessa época

-sasuke! Para com isso.

-Foi você que começou com "isso".

- Não devia ter vindo.

-é não devia, mas , depois do que aconteceu , vou aceitar seu pedido.

-Não te pedi nada.

- Pedio .sim,

- Essa carta....era pra .......n..n....

- Não era pra ser escrita, mas já que você começou esse jogo. Vou terminar. Decidi aceitar em consideração a todos os bailes que passamos juntos. Foi algo muito tedioso, mas serve como desculpa.

- você disse que me odiava, Por que quer começar com essa farsa? Por mim pode ir embora, prometo que nunca mais vou-te pertubar- disse Hinata com esperança de sasuke aceitar a proposta.

- È você disse que me amava, vamos considerar que aceitei seus sentimentos, certo? Vai ser divertido. Além do mais você acaba de me tirar um peso das costas.

* * *

_**Continua**_

_**Agradecimentos especiais para**_

_**Pinkuiro**_

_**jessica-semnadaprafaze123**_

_**Franzynha õ.õ**_

* * *

_**Bom sei que ta muito clichê o primeiro cap , talvez o segundo tambem. È minha primeira fanfic que escrevo.. Prometo que vo tentar parar com essas coisas repetidas..... Quem sabe com a experiência ganho mais imagionação..**_

_**Deixem reviews?**_

_**Quero saber o que posso melhorar , o que está errado ... então criticas e sugestões : A vontade.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Contos de páscoa.**

**Capitulo 3: Sasuke: Namorada perfeita.**

Sasuke estava sentado em sua cadeira, seus olhos estavam fixos em uma certa garota que estava sentada na primeira cadeira, bem em frente da professora, algo notável em sentar atrás era ter uma visão ampla de tudo que acontece na sala, quem conversa com quem, os bilhetes passados secretamente. Não havia melhor lugar pra se sentar na sala do que aquele em que ele estava.

Seus pensamentos ainda estavam nos fatos que havia acontecido na hora do recreio, Hinata veio na hora certa no momento certo. Estava precisando de uma namorada com algumas qualidades, tinha que ser de família rica, dinheiro sempre vinha em primeiro lugar. Afinal ser pobre não fazia parte de seus planos. Tinha que ser bonita ou pelo menos pegável , queria ter filhos e pra isso precisava de estimulação. Ter uma namorada feia não ia ser fácil. E principalmente discreta, mesmo com seus amantes.

Sasuke não sabia o porquê daquela carta, ainda mais vindo de Hinata, Sempre á odiará em toda sua vida. O por quê ? Simplesmente ela o fazia lembrar sua mãe. Acreditava que todas as mulheres eram dissimuladas como ela . Na frente das outras pessoas se mostrava uma pessoa dócil, meiga sem contar com tamanha beleza, mas, por traz daquele rosto bonito que todos adoravam, havia uma outra mulher com outra personalidade,á noite se transformava em uma vagabunda, saia com todos os homens que lhe davam presentes generosos.

Já fazia um ano que sua mãe morreu em um acidente de avião com um de seus amantes, estava em mais uma de suas viagens na América do sul ,deste então ele e itachi apagaram qualquer lembrança que havia dela. E ele Jurará a si mesmo que nunca ia cair de amores por qualquer mulher, as usava e ia embora, sem receio.

Viveram suas vidas livres, sem regras, sem emoção. Já fazia uns meses que seu pai, uchiha futaku, perguntava se ele tinha namorada. Para parar com ás cobranças sasuke inventou uma, namorada perfeita. Que muitas vezes lhe servia de desculpas pra chegar atrasado em casa, viagens e outras coisas. Mas seu pai queria conhecer essa namorada que não existia.

Sasuke procurou em todas suas ex- namoradas, alguma perfeita para a o papel de namorada perfeita e compreensiva, algumas tinham beleza, mas não havia discrição, outras eram ambiciosas demais , falavam demais , burras demais.

Hinata era perfeita para esse papel, era rica de uma das famílias mais tradicionais da cidade, era bonita de certa forma, discreta e não falava muito. O que ainda não lhe agradava era que seus sentimentos por ele. Ele não precisava deles. E que bônus ganhou um chocolate. Realmente esse era seu melhor presente de páscoa que já tinha ganhado em todos esses anos.

Daqui á um mês, tinha que apresentar sua namorada á seu pai. No dia da festa de seu aniversario de 18 anos.

A campainha tocou avisando que as aulas daquele dia tinham acabado, tirando Sasuke de seus pensamentos.

Olhou mais uma vez para a mesma cadeira e percebeu que hinata já havia indo embora,

-O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Afinal foi ela mesma que começou tudo, ele apenas ia aproveitar.

Pegou sua bolsa e saio atrás dela, sem se despedir de Naruto, seu melhor amigo , olhou em todos os cantos da escola , se lembrava que hinata sempre se escondia em lugares vazios onde não havia ninguém , uma mania que naquele momento estava sendo muito desconfortável. Não estava acostumado a sair procurando mulheres por ai.

Não tinha nenhuma possibilidade dela ter ido pra casa , mesmo correndo ele podia ver pela janela que ela estava na rua. Assim ela ainda estava na escola, em algum lugar.

- será que ela estava tão envergonhada assim?-pensou sasuke.

Havia apenas um lugar que ainda não tinha procurado o banheiro feminino.

Como não a havia encontrado em nenhum lugar e sabia que ela ainda não tinha ido pra casa. Foi em casa banheiro feminino, sua sorte e que as poucas garotas que encontrou em vez de expulsa-lo, fazia questão de telo ali .

- Não sei onde ela está – disse uma moça loira, meio contraria. Faltava apenas um banheiro a ir da quadra de esporte, o maior de todos.

Entrou devagar e foi procurando em cada canto, em cada cabine que ali estava a encontrou sentada em umas as privadas, de cabeça abaixada entre os joelhos.

- Odeio essa sua mania de se esconder hinata- disse sasuke com raiva.

Hinata levantou o rosto, assustada. Se esconderá ali naquele lugar para não encontra-ló. È ali estava sasuke com seu jeito de sempre.

- n.não. sabia o que falar-confessou Hinata. Estava assustada, com medo e não tinha ninguém a quem se apoiar. Sua pequena carta estava lhe trazendo grandes problemas Perante seus olhos vio seu maior inimigo.

-Vamos –disse sasuke , pegando seu braço e a puxando com força para fora do banheiro.

- Não quero ir.

-não posso ficar no banheiro feminino, posso ser expulso.

- Não quero sair daqui.

- Se não sairmos agora , haverá vários comentários sobre o que estamos fazendo aqui.

- m. mas não estamos fazendo nada.

-eu sei , mas só nos sabemos disso.

Contrariada, hinata saio com sasuke pra fora, não queria ser motivo de piada na escola.

**Continua...**

Agradecimentos especiais para:

Camila

anA Puccio.O

Pinkuiro

Sei que ta clixe, mas juro que estou me esforçando mais na escrita. Num sei se consegui.

Reivews


End file.
